Liz Cullen
by Lisa Petrelli
Summary: This story is about a girl not mentioned in the twilight searies but does exist. The story begins before she is biten.
1. Chapter 1

**Preface**

**When you stare death in the face and think to yourself, there are so many ways of dying and I choose the right way. That's good, but like me there are some people who choose the wrong way and end up thinking to them self, life sucks but death is way worse, then you know that you are not going to end up in a happy afterlife.**

**Chapter one:**

**It's just my brother and me. My parents died in a terrible accident and left us a house and $2.00 in a savings account. The mortgage has already been paid off before they died. Every night before I go to bed I think to myself and say "one day life will be better". I have been doing that ever since I knew how to talk. Except that when I was little I was talking about getting a pony. Now it is just life in general. I work at the only place that would hire in the domain area, a fast food restaurant. My brother makes most of the money. This is paying off the school bills and electricity. I pay for food and everything else that is cheap. Yes, I don't have the best life but like I say "Life Will Get Better."**

**It is a Tuesday morning. The air is crisp and it is time for my winter jacket. The alarm clock goes off as the smell of bacon wafts into the room. I get up and out of bed to get dressed. I have a strange feeling about today but I ignore it. I walk outside to see Trent making breakfast. "Good morning sleepyhead." He said "Breakfast is served." I sat down at the table as he sat down two plates with about five pieces of bacon on each. "Well, you're in a happy mood today." I said with a mouth full of bacon. "Yep! Today I get to skip biology to go on a field trip to a garden" he said. He took a look at his bacon then mine, stole a piece, then kept talking. "Heather is in biology and I don't want to see her after she breaks up with Tyler for the fifth time." He said as he finished his bacon and took it to the sink to wash. "What's so wrong about that? She's going to ignore you like always. Anyway why do you care?" I asked as I finished my last piece and gave the plate to him to wash. "Well she always cries and I can't concentrate on my work." He said. Trent finished washing and put them on a towel to dry. We grabbed our baggies for school and walked out the door. Most of the leaves on the trees were gone except our good climbing tree. The leaves rustled in the wind as it blew in my face. We started walking down the trail leading to school. With a crunch after every step it was hard to hear each other. It was so peaceful. We heard a crunch behind us but ignored it. We kept walking until we heard it again. We both turned around and in back of us were two people each with empty potato bags. We tried to run but they were faster they bagged us and dragged us till we finally stopped trying to get out. It was then that they took the bags off and taped our mouths and tied us up with rope. Then they bagged us up again. I didn't know what was going on. They dragged us for what seemed like forever. Every bump felt like the last, every turn made me turn onto my side before I got the courage to turn back in time for yet another turn. I was starting to get hungry when I realized that this was all a dream. I tried to pinch me to see if I was right. Ow. Nope, not dreaming. My stomach growled and one of the men kicked me… hard. I couldn't scream due to the tape but I tried my hardest. After a while I stopped moving. There was talking outside so I tried to listen in. "coranga lorgdo sona. Es concarde le motoraba" One man said in a deep voice. I couldn't understand any of it. I heard some type of doors opening and the bag started moving again. I was lifted up after a while and put on something medal. The bag was lifted off of me and a brown haired man was standing in front of me. A black haired man was in back of him getting something. "Hello." He said. "You are my test subject you could say. Let me help you with that." He pointed to my mouth and ripped off the tape. "Ow. What the hell do you want with me?! And Where's my brother?!"I screamed at him and tried to get off of the table but I forgot about the rope and fell. "Are you ok?" He said as he helped me up and back on the table. "Your brother is fine we are taking care of everything. You, you smell better than your brother." He said as he walked in front of me. "Thanks?"I said in a sarcastic tone. "You're welcome. Jonathan bring this one in to the chamber." He said. My stomach growled again. "And get her some food." He walked away faster than a normal person. The so called Jonathan walked towards me again faster than any human being. He said "If you promise not to run I will un-tie you." I didn't know where to go any way so I nodded and like he said, he untied me. I jumped off the table and put my hand out. He smelled it than took it in his. It was ice cold, but I didn't mind. I shook his hand and said "My name is Liz." "I know." He said as we started walking. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two:**

**He led me in to an all white chamber with nothing in it. It was kind of small too. It could probably only fit about four people. He put his hand out leading to it. "This is it" He said. "Your food will be here shortly." Then he closed the door behind him and left. I sat down and started to think. Really fast, pale white, ice cold where have I heard this before. Oh well. The door opened and there was the man. When he said shortly he meant it. On the plate was a chicken leg some mashed potatoes and gravy with some milk on the side, each separated by a small plastic barrier created into the plate. He handed it to me, smelled me then left. It was really creepy. I started eating. All the food was really cold. Once I was finished I set it next to me. I started to get tired so I leaned my head against the wall and fell asleep. I didn't notice that the man came in and took the plate, he also dimmed the lights.I didn't know how long I was out. A day, maybe two. In perfect timing the man walked in to the room. He looked more serious than before. "How long can you humans sleep? Anyway follow me." I stood up and started to walk behind him. I almost had to jog to keep up. He led me to a big window inside a room with no door. There were other people there working on things like pressing buttons. He led me to the window which showed yet another white room inside this room was a chair. Someone was on the chair… Trent! But he looked different. He was pale white like the rest of them. A deer was put into the chamber with him. He ran fast after it. Faster than any other human being, faster than he could ever run. Then he attacked the deer and sucked its blood. "I got it!" I practically screamed. "You're all vampires!" "Good job my lady." It was the man from before. The one who said that I was his test subject. "Let's see how poor old Trent will act if he smell's your blood shall we?" He pushed me towards a door. I escaped his hand but not for long, he ran towards me, lifted me up, opened the door, and threw me in. Trent was almost finished with the deer when he smelled me. He looked in my direction then ran as fast as before straight to me. He stopped, looked me in the eyes and said "You smell so good. Too bad right. I will just turn you into a vampire right now. How does that sound?" Before I even got to answer he took my wrist and bit me right on a vain. The pain spread through me turning me into one of them. He still wasn't done with me he sucked the blood and spread the pain all through me. Then he back up and looked at himself. The last thing I saw before the pain got to harsh was Trent being taken away by the man from before. Not the one who said that I was his test subject but the other one. I closed my eyes as the pain grew stronger. It went lower so I lifted my stomach and tipped over. The pain hurt more than the landing. I felt like I was in the middle of hell's fire. Burning spread throughout my body. The pain more than anything I've ever experienced. I curled up as the pain I could not bear any longer.**


End file.
